Love War
by edwardsasukeFAN
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks and she already has an enemy.......Edward Cullen. They hate each others guts and get into arguments. But when Edward and Bella both end up in an unexpected party, things change; but for better or worse? ALL HUMAN.
1. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer:****twilight belongs to stephenie meyer, i do not own edward or bella as much as i really really want to (crying)**

**Hey guys**

**This is my first fanfic on Twilight..I'm kinda new to all this stuff so plz forgive me..lol**

**And this is going to be all on Bella's point of view however on some occasions I might put it on Edward's point of view but I'll tell you when**

* * *

Hi, I'm Isabella Swan; Bella Swan. Charlie and I just moved to Forks after he divorced Renee. Honestly, how stupid could she be? Cheating on my dad for some famous coach? That day when I found out, I'd lost all faith in her and I vowed that I will never see her again.

So I'm getting ready for my first day at Fork's High School. I decided to skip breakfast since I was in a hurry.

"Bella, aren't you going to eat brekky?" shouted Charlie as I opened the door.

"I'm late already, Cya." I yelled back.

Turning on the engine, a roar of life had risen from my truck.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit," I mumbled

Damn. The bell just rang and I don't where to go. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and I prayed so badly and I would not trip. But yippee, just fantastic, bad luck was on my side today.

I grazed my hand badly but luckily I was wearing skinny jeans. Great!

A group of people started walking towards my direction; all talking merrily together. Well hopefully someone there could take me to class…or maybe to sickbay.

Ok it's just a few steps before they reach me. Try too act like I'm all badly injured!

Now they're right beside me and I took a quick glance at the closest one to be; it's a guy. My eyes widened. No way…as if!! Damn he's good-looking. He's pale skin and face is just so mesmerizing. And his scruffy, bronze hair totally suits his physical appearance. His eyes... his eyes were just _gorgeous_; those lovely dark green eyes glistening in the sun. His physical appearance was perfect. But his personality on the other hand was just shit.

How dare he!? How dare he smirk at me!! A hopeless girl like me, fell down and hurt herself and he just smirks?! No respect. Bastard. Unlike him, another girl from the 'gang' came and helped me.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Your hand!! It's grazed so badly. I have to take you to the nurse straight away!"

She was so caring and nice to me. Her elegant moves were truly admirable. But her skin was exactly the same other as the arrogant guy; pale, white

"Guys go on without me. I'm taking her to the nurse."

We walked away from the rest of the pack. And I quickly glared at 'him'.

"So you must be new, I haven't seen you around before." She said whilst looking at my hand.

"Yeah. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Alice Cullen." She smiled cheerfully.

I smiled back. Then, I was curious. I wanted to know who the others where and especially him.

"So who were you hanging around with just now?" I asked.

"Ohh!! Umm…the bulky guy's name is Emmett Hale. And the thinish looking kinda guy is Jasper Hale. They're brothers. And I'm Jasper's girlfriend." Alice gleamed.

"And the other blonde girl, she's my sister Rosalie Cullen. Lastly there's my brother with bronze scruffy hair and has the same skin colour as me. He is Edward Cullen."

I slightly nodded.

To be honest I didn't look at the other people. I only really looked at, Edward.

* * *

After we went to the nurse, Alice showed me to my first class with Mr Banner, Biology. I entered to lab. Everyone stared at me… how embarrassing…

I went over to Mr Banner and gave him my name.

"Ok, everyone listen up. This is the new student Bella Swan so make her feel welcome!" he said. "Bella, why don't you take a seat."

I nodded slightly.

There weren't a lot of choices left. Actually there was only one seat left for me.

As I walked up to the table, the worst nightmare of my life came to be a reality. I was going to sit next to Edward Cullen!

**Heehehehe.**

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Please review..REVIEW REVIEW.lol**

**/Edwardsasukefan**


	2. Enemies

**HIHIHIHI**

**HIHIHIHI!!**

**I've decided to update again because I'm currently listening to the song, 'No Air' and it has inspired me to write another chapter...LOL**

**Actually I don't have a lot of homework and I'm usually lazy**

**Anyways, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward. (cry) I don't own Bella. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Preview:

_As I walked up to the table, the worst nightmare of my life came to be a reality. I was going to sit next to Edward Cullen!_

Just my luck! I slammed my books on the desk and furiously sat down. I glanced at him to see what he was doing and OH MY GOSH DOES HE HAVE SOME ATTITUDE PROBLEM OR WHAT? That insolent ass smirked at me again! My face beamed bright red and I clenched my fists like I was going to punch his face right in front of everyone.

Honestly, does he have to be that mean? What a jerk.

Mr Banner started handing in assignments back in which they did before I came here. As he walked up to Edward, I couldn't help but glance at what he got.

Firstly, I realised they did an assignment on digestive system. Sigh. This school is slow. I've already done it at my last school.

Proceed to Edward's mark. I snorted before looking because I knew he'd get some crappy mark.

But then I realised thought I was going to have a heart attack. He got an A+! Ok, breathe Bella breathe.

I felt I was being trapped in a bubble of no air and Edward was blocking my source of fresh air.

I always thought arrogant losers would be dumb but honestly he just surprises me every time. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes locked on me. It was Edward, I could feel it.

I looked up. I raised my eyebrow. "What do you want?" I asked softly. Damn I should've said it more firmly and meanly.

He didn't seem to put any emotion on his face. "I'm curious. You always look at me...like you have the hots for me." He mused.

I widened my eyes. I really have to make a list of bad qualities for Edward. So now I have to tick of 'he's a player' on my list.

"Well, I wondered how a moronic jerk like you could get full marks for his assignment." I smiled sweetly.

He chuckled. Edward's chuckle was so perfect; perfect for any girl to run into his arms for a tight hug.

I sighed.

If only he had the right personality…

"Hmm. Name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella," his velvet voice, I must say, was just irresistible.

"I already know your name, Edward. Your nice sister, Alice, told me everyone's name in your group whilst she took me ever so kindly to the nurse…unlike you." I glared evilly.

I showed him my bruised hand just to make him guilty.

"Bella, I can't believe how weak you could be. Seriously look at it. That is nothing. I've got so much worse than your little broken hand. Geez, you don't need to take everything so seriously."

I fumed. "I'm a girl Edward Cullen!!"

He looked smug towards me. "What a lame comeback."

I was about to say something back to him but lucky he was saved by Mr Banner who had finished handing back the assignments.

"Ok students, you will start another topic on energy. Get into pairs and we'll do the prac, 'chlorophyll and photosynthesis'."

Nothing special; already done it and it was a piece of cake. I looked at everyone and they started getting into pairs.

I looked down at the table. I was going to be paired up with Edward.

"Get the equipments Edward. I'll do it on my own. I've done it in my previous school." I whispered.

There was silence. And then he made me tick of 'stubborn' on his list of bad qualities. "No," he just said simply. "I'll do the prac and you get the equipment."

Ok, I think I'm about to blow it at him. "Edward Cullen,"

"Bella Swan"

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why must YOU be so difficult?"

"Me? You're the one who decides to smirk at me because I fell down and you couldn't even the slightest ask me whether I was alright! It's like you think I'm some kind of wuss."

Oh great why did I have to use the word wuss?

"Well, technically you are a wuss and my other friends didn't ask you whether you were alright!"

"Oh so now your blaming your friends. At least they didn't smirk at me!"

"Bella bella bella. This is Forks High School honey." He smirked again.

Ugh, that disgusting smirk; I hated it.

"Edward," I said firmly "Don't you dare call me honey because I'm not your honey and I NEVER ever want to talk to you again."

I gathered my books and started walking towards the door.

"Good bye." I finished off. And just as I walked off, the bell rang.

As I walked out the door I heard Edward shout, "You just talked to me Bella! You said good bye."

I hit myself on the head. Damn

So I didn't finish my chlorophyll and photosynthesis prac. I just have to get the results from my last school; easy.

I didn't know where I was walking and I ended up knocking a girl.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise where I was walking." I apologized with my best pretty face.

"It's ok." She looked up. "You look new. My name is Jessica."

"Nice to meet you Jessica. I'm Bella."

"So Bella what's your next class?"

"Umm.." I frowned. "Gym"

She beamed in enthusiasm. "Same! C'mon I'll show you the way!"

So I had gym. And luckily I knew Jessica. Mmh, I don't even want to talk about gym except for the fact that I also met Mike, Angela, Ben and Lauren.

It was lunch time. I was the last to get changed.

As I entered the cafeteria, you would never guess the first person I saw. Edward Cullen. I had to think fast. Where was I going to sit? I didn't want him to think like I was some kind of loner.

* * *

**So I'm going to stop here!! Hope you liked it and sorry if I kept on dragging on..**

**But please do REVIEW**

**I LOVE REVIEWS..hahhaha**

**/edwardsasukeFAN**

* * *


	3. Arguments

**Disclaimer: As much as I really, REALLY, REALLY want to own Twilight, I don't..**

**Thankyou soo much for the Reviews!! And i'm soo sorry i haven't been updating for a while! I have been a bit busy but mainly lazy ."**

**Sorry, but hopefully you will like this chapter. I might post another one tonight **

**

* * *

**

Preview:

_As I entered the cafeteria, you would never guess the first person I saw. Edward Cullen. I had to think fast. Where was I going to sit? I didn't want him to think like I was some kind of loner._

* * *

Where do I sit? I frantically looked around. C'mon fool, don't just stand there looking like a complete moron!

"Bella, come join us!" She waved her hand at me. I realised I was saved by the best person in the world; Jessica.

Quickly, I paced past the Cullen's table not looking at Edward.

"Hi Bella," all my friends said in unison. Bit weird huh?

"Hey guys." I smiled.

They all started forming into little groups of their own chattering about random stuff. I talked to 'the almighty' Jessica and Angela.

"Bella…I think the Cullens are looking at you," Jessica whispered. Oh, great.

I didn't want to turn around. But temptation was too powerful for me. Sudden pairs of eyes locked on me. I scanned all the Cullens.

Alice was right. Emmett was huge like the Incredible Hulk! Ok, maybe that was a bit exaggerated. Rosalie looked absolutely gorgeous with flowing blonde hair. Jasper looked cute but Edward… oh Edward.

His pale skin, his face is so freaking gorgeous! Damn it, a girl head over heels towards her ultimate enemy. Bella, snap out of it! Do you want to hook up with a player who is a jerk or wait for him to apologize? And I knew I wasn't the type of girl to give up and so of course I was going to choose the second option!

I then realised I had been staring into Edward's eyes for a long time. I turned to face Jessica and Angela, mentally hitting my forehead.

"I think he likes you." Angela giggled. "And you like him."

My face turned bright red. Not because I was blushing but because I was furious.

"ANGELA!! How could you think that?! Edward is the biggest dumb ass ever!"

And so I told them the whole story about the fateful incident this morning up until now. But then I didn't hope for the response I expected.

"Bella, aren't you taking it a bit far?" Angela asked.

"No Angela. It's like he didn't have any poor feelings for me." I exclaimed.

"I actually kind of find it cute! How you guys are just arguing." Jessica giggled.

I ignored her.

"Look, I'm not going to be 'friends' with 'Edward' until he apologizes. And I'm very sensitive to this kinda stuff!"

"Whatever you say Bella, but you must admit he is a very hot looking bloke." Angela started looking at the Cullen's table.

I couldn't deny it. Sigh.

"Oh, oh, OH the Cullens are coming over!" Jessica said.

I put my head on the table. Then a sudden thump could be felt on my foot. Uh oh, I'm dead.

I put my leg too far in front, landing in the middle of the pathway for people to walk through. Really, I felt sorry for that person.

Quickly, I stood up and gave the victim a hand.

……………

A flood had just washed all my guilt away. I couldn't help but crack up!

Edward was the one who tripped! But it serves him right for the way he treated me earlier this morning.

He looked at me in the eyes and was somewhat annoyed. I looked at his eyes. Those eyes, just so intoxicating…

Laughter from behind Edward had shifted my attention immediately.

"Hi Bella." It was Alice who greeted me.

"Hey Alice,"

Emmett then put out his hand.

"Emmett." I shook his hand

They all started introducing themselves.

"Bella, you must one annoying chick to make Edward angry. He hardly gets annoyed up until now!" Emmett laughed.

I took that as a compliment.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Is revenge all you can think of?" he asked sarcastically.

Revenge? He thought I wanted revenge?!

"Excuse me, but I'm not the type of girl who goes for revenge." I defended.

"Then why'd you have to trip me for?"

"It was an accident!"

"Then why'd you laugh?"

"Why'd you smirk?"

"Coz you were just been a wuss"

"And you were a wuss too!"

I could read his expression. It clearly said, "Damn it!"

"Bella, just pick someone your own size."

"Same goes for you."

"You want to just back off and resolve all this mess by just apologizing?"

"What? No, you apologize to me first!"

"No, you apologize. I have nothing to apologize for." Edward said simply.

"Remember this morning? Just apologize first then I'll apologize."

"Bella…apologize."

"NO!"

"Fine! Be a stubborn bitch."

I was shocked.

"Asshole."

"Sensitive, little girl."

"Player!"

"Girl who hates me but can't resist my looks."

I didn't respond. Ugh. I hate it when he uses his looks as a source of weapon to winning.

Edward smirked again. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Lets go guys. We're going to be late for class." He said.

The Cullens started walking towards the door when Alice caught me off guard.

"Bella, come over to my house later on. I'll meet you at your car."

Edward stopped walking. He slowly looked up at Alice.

"What do you think you're doing, Alice?"

She looked at him playfully and smiled at me.

"It's my house to Edward! See you at the end of school, Bella."

I smiled, victorious. "Can't wait to see your house Alice!"

**

* * *

**

So what do you think of it?

**Please REVIEW!!**

**HATES.to.write. : Lol.. I was going to put my username as 'edward/sasukefan' but they don't allow '/' so yeh.**

/Edwardsasukefan


	4. Falling for him

Ok, so I went to the Cullen's house and it was so freaking huge. I couldn't even call it a house…it was more like a mansion. But I had a great time there just talking to Alice and Rosalie while Edward was in his room during my stay.

Alice and Rosalie…what could I say? They were absolutely gorgeous and after hanging out with them, I felt like they were my sisters. They talked about their childhood, their hobbies, favourite food and they even told me funny things about Edward. I couldn't stop laughing when they told me the story of how he used to dress up for tea parties and when no one wanted to play, he would scream like a girl!

Time flew by and now I've ended up back in school. Two periods without Edward was heaven. And yes, I still held a grudge against him; I'm the stubborn little girl. I walked through the busy corridors as I hurried to my next class but then I lost my footing and was going to fall down, face flat. Great, I'm sure to receive many laughs. So I fell down and all was expected with everyone looking at me and laughing. I sighed.

"Hahaha!! Can she be anymore clumsy?" I recognised that voice straight away. It was my nemesis, Edward Cullen. I knew he would make fun of me anytime he had the chance! Trying too locate him, he talked once again.

"Seriously if she keeps on falling face flat, she'll earn herself a flat nose!" he shouted on purpose.

Ok, right now I'm boiling, fuming in anger. The volcano inside me was about to erupt. I finally tracked him and without thought gave him a good punch in the face. In that instant, I knew I had attracted a very big crowd but I didn't care. Edward fell to the floor and covered his nose. I didn't manage too give him a bloody nose but I'm sure it hurt him enough.

"What the hell was that for?" he fumed.

"Well why did you have to talk like that when I fell? It was unnecessary."

"I was just telling the truth!" he spat.

"Ok, fine but if you keep on disrespecting me you'll end up with the flat nose!" I retorted, showing him my fist.

I walked too my next class and realised my knuckles started turning purple. They started too hurt and I knew if I continued with my punches I'd sure to end up with a broken fist!

It was lunchtime and Alice waved at me to come join her. I walked up to everyone and sat opposite Edward. He looked disgusted at me but I didn't care.

"So, how's your nose?"

He ignored me.

I couldn't stop giggling and everyone ended up laughing except for Edward.

"You were pretty funny today Bella." Jasper said.

"Yeah I heard what happened. Biggest news yet!" Rosalie laughed.

"Shut up!" Edward snapped.

"Ohh is Edward going to cry or maybe scream like a girl when he used to play dress up parties!" I teased. Everyone laughed harder, especially Emmett.

He looked up at me straight away and he knew where I was going. I could see his eyes turn cold-blooded like he was going to murder someone. And I knew he hated me even more. Even when I looked at him, and his evil, death glare he was still so beautiful. I loved every feature of him.

I then snapped out of my dazed state and Edward stood up and walked out of the cafeteria quickly. I looked at everyone's expression and was all shocked.

"Bella, I think you should talk to Edward." Alice said.

I nodded and I knew I had gone too far. Walking outside the cafeteria, I tried looking for Edward. I looked outside and turned a corner and I realised there was a make out session going on. I turned around quickly but then I heard someone moaning Edward's turning. Quickly I turned around again and it was Edward and some other girl kissing.

I felt like vomiting. For some reason I have this feeling that I couldn't decipher but once he said "Tanya" with such need and compassion I realised that feeling or feelings were hurt and jealousy.

"Edward." I said softly.

They both looked at me. His face suddenly turned disgusted.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Are you a perv looking at us?" Tanya said.

"She's a pervert and a bitch." He said, holding her waist, pushing Tanya closer too him.

These feelings in me were becoming stronger to the point of tears falling down my cheeks.

"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry." He said sarcastically. "Sorry isn't good enough Bella. Not anymore after what you did too me in the cafeteria. How dare you think that you could embarrass me in front of my friends after just hanging out in our group for two days. You don't deserve to have friends like Alice and the others Bella." He said with such venom in his voice.

I was at the brink of tears.

"I…s…sor…sorry Edward." I stuttered.

He scoffed. "Get away, bitch." Edward resumed back to kissing Tanya.

I turned around, covering my mouth as tears consumed my face. I've never been so hurt in my life. Quickly I ran to the bathroom, into the toilet and locked the door.

I started crying loudly. How could he say that to me? Those words kept replaying in my mind. I was in so much pain and I didn't know why he affected me so much. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I covered my mouth from crying out loud. The footsteps started walking towards the toilet I was in.

"Bella, it's me Alice. Please let me in." Alice said with grace.

I opened the door and after knowing her for two days, I felt like she was the one who I could tell everything too. But I was still crying and hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"What happened Bella? How did Edward hurt you?" she said softly.

The bell suddenly rung and my next class was Biology. Why Biology?

"Alice…"

"Bella, lets skip this period." She smiled as she perfectly read my thoughts.

I smiled back and I loved her even more. So I told her everything the exact words Edward said to me. And just when I stopped crying, I started again after telling her the story. Alice was shocked and I could tell she was going to rip Edward's head off.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You shouldn't let Edward get to you like this. He's a jerk. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise Alice. It was my fault to start with." I sobbed.

"No Bella, listen to me, when I see Edward I promise you that I'll shout at him, kick him, rip his guts out do whatever till I'm satisfied." She said with confidence.

"No please don't Alice. It's not going to make _**me **_satisfied. When he was kissing Tanya, I don't know but I had these feelings of hurt…and jealousy. And just looking at him kissing another girl, I felt so sick."

"Bella, I think…you're falling for Edward." She whispered.

I looked at her and she looked dead serious. But it struck me. I realised I had fallen Edward Cullen.

* * *

Heyy!!

I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time! Please forgive me but I hope you guys like with chapter!

And reviews will boost my motivation too write more=]!

Thankyou.


	5. Resisting him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I paced back and forth in the bathroom, contemplating everything that had just happened. Edward was a dumb-ass jerk and somehow I have fallen for him; it just doesn't add up. I could see Alice eyeing me as she was leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Al, help me out here. How could I possibly like your brother? Maybe it's his looks that I'm attracted too? And I definitely know I'm not attracted to his personality." I stared at Alice, pleading for her help.

Alice chuckled, amused by my little comment. "Yeah, it may just be his looks that you like. All the girls worshipping him like a god, cause all they want is a bit of Edward Cullen. It's like he put some kind of spell on them, and evidently it worked on you."

I was dumbfounded. No way was I going to let my guard down. "Alice, though I may have a little crush on your brother-"

"Pfft! Little crush? More like a mega crush! Seriously Bella, you practically cried your eyes out just seeing him with another girl." Alice interrupted.

"Ok fine, just cause I have more than a little crush on Edward, doesn't been that his 'spell' has fully worked on me. I'm not going to let him get to me again, Alice. Even if I see him pashing another girl, I'll just always remind myself of how much a jerk he has been to me." I said confidently. "Anyways, I'm going to Biology. I don't want him thinking I'm some kind of pussy."

Alice smiled. "Bella, you have guts. Good luck." She waved as she walked out of the bathroom.

***

I walked into Biology, interrupting Mr Banner and his lesson. "Miss Swan, where have you been?" Just when I was about to something, jack-ass intercepted. "Yeah, clumsy girl, where have you been? Falling on your face, every 1 minute?" he shouted. Everyone started laughing for no apparent reason because I didn't find anything funny about that.

And being the little girl I am, I poked my tongue out at him.

"That's enough, Mr Cullen. As you were saying Miss Swan?" Mr Banner, still not giving up till I gave an answer.

"Umm…I was at counselling." I lied, only to make Edward feel sorry for what he did earlier to me.

Mr Banner still looked at me till he replied, "Ok Miss Swan, please take a seat."

I sat at the back by myself. I could hear people mumbling about shit but I didn't care. I started writing down notes until someone threw a scrunched up paper at me. I didn't bother opening it, because I knew it was a picture of me being all emo and going to counselling. Instead, I threw it at Mr Banner's head as he was writing on the whiteboard.

He turned around, looking at us before picking up the paper. He unfolded it, and started looking at me, which somewhat made me feel a bit uneasy. "This is inappropriate, drawing a picture of another classmate. I will not tolerate this in my class. Whoever drew this picture, speak up now or everyone will have detention….except Miss Swan." I smirked, not caring how bad the picture was.

"If someone doesn't own up to it in five seconds, everyone is getting detention." I could hear everyone groaning. Whatever, they deserved it. Dick heads.

I looked at Edward, but he was already looking at me. I knew he drew the picture, so I gave him my 'loser' hand sign while mouthing 'sucker'.

However, he chuckled to himself and it gave me a tingling feeling inside. I made Edward Cullen laugh. Yayy!!!

….Wait.

Nooo! Ew, Edward Cullen, ew ew ew ew. Remember he is a jack ass, a loser, a big, fat loser. I smiled at myself as I gained back my controlling power of resisting him.

"I drew the picture, Mr Banner," Edward stood up. No surprise there. "Mr Cullen, come to my desk after class." Edward nodded, but he didn't seem to care.

And just like that, the bell rang. I quickly walked out of class, as I couldn't refrain from laughing at how ridiculously Edward's stupid drawing backfired at him. I checked what my next period was.

Great, I have sports.

***

I dressed into my navy skirt that went above my knees, along with my white shirt and runners. I had sports with Rosalie and Alice that somewhat made it better but that's because I begged them for hours to change their timetables and they finally agreed.

"So you actually gave Edward detention?!" Rosalie said amused as we were doing stretches.

"Yep." I replied, happily. "Woah Bella, Edward has never been given detention by a girl before. He's got his work cut out for him." Alice said.

"Hahaha, well I'm no normal girl."

I was doing arm stretches when I spotted Tanya with Jessica and the rest of the group. I could tell Tanya was with them and which meant giving me death glares. If Tanya hated me, then her goons would probably hate me too. Whatever, I didn't care because I hated Tanya too.

"I bet your wondering who Tanya is," as I turned my attention to Alice. "She's Edward's ex. Their relationship is weird because they go on and off all the time. I think that if they need some sympathetic comforting, they go to each other for a make out session."

"Ohh…why did they break up?" I asked curiously.

"I guess their relationship lasted the longest compared to all of Edward's other flings. They started going off strong, because he thought he actually loved her but then he started having commitment issues. And so he broke up with her."

"Then, does it mean that he still loves her, since their relationship is on and off?" I was flooding Rosalie and Alice with questions.

"I dunno. I don't think so anymore. I think it's all just sympathetic make out sessions." Rosalie clarified.

I nodded. "All right girls, gather around. Get into two teams, we're playing netball." Mr Watcher, our sports teacher, announced.

Ugh, netball.

Mr Watcher chose my position as 'Goal Shooter'. I didn't mind that position, but that was until I was playing opposite Tanya, 'the bitch'. Alice was playing centre who threw to Mike. I called for the ball and as I was running, 'the bitch' tripped me on purpose. She twisted my ankle and it freaking hurts like hell. Alice and Rosalie helped me up as they took me to the nurse.

"I get hurt not even five minutes into the game." I complained. They both chuckled. "Hey Bella, your crush is here." Alice and Rosalie said.

I looked up, only to find him. "He's not my crush." I whispered, annoyed.

"Hey, what happened?" Emmett asked. "I twisted my ankle, playing netball. Aren't you guys suppose to be in class?" I asked.

"Nope, we have a free period." Jasper replied.

I heard Edward snicker. "What?!" I asked angrily. "You getting injured again." He replied with ease.

"Well actually, your bitch did this to me." I retorted.

"My bitch?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Tanya."

"Whatever, Bella." With that, he pulled me onto his back, with no trouble at all. My body went through a freeze mode. "Hey what are you doing? Let go of me Edward!" I shouted.

"Bella sshh. Seriously, do you want me deaf? I'm taking you to the nurse, standing round isn't going to help the pain go away." I looked behind me as Rosalie and Alice winked at me, linking arms to their boyfriends as they started walking the other direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Making you deaf, isn't the worse thing in the world. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hate me." I asked inquisitively.

Edward chuckled. "Think of it as a sorry gesture for drawing that picture of you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Well…" I whispered in his ear, "I didn't actually look at the picture. I just threw it at Mr Banner so that you could get in trouble. I should be the one to say sorry." I felt Edward's body shiver like he was in Antarctica with just shorts and a t-shirt on.

I got off his back as we approached the nurse's office. He turned around at me and with his dazzling smile that melted my heart, he replied, "Okay…why don't you ask me out on a date to show that you are sorry."

With that, I could feel that tingling sensation inside of me again. But, more importantly, does Edward Cullen like me?

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry!! I know I haven't updated in AGES but I don't have any inspiration to write. =/**

**I'll try update tomorrow again cause I'm currently on holidays so thats why I have more free time and I'm bored. lol**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**


	6. The plan gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He just asked me out on a date. The Edward Cullen, just asked me out on a date. I could feel my face growing hot, I didn't know what to say. And so here I am, looking like a complete fool in front of this boy whom I find highly attractive yet hold this grudge against him.

"Are you going to say something?" Edward asked, seemingly impatient.

Dozens of questions suddenly came to mind.

"Well…umm…wait why are you asking me out on a date?" I asked curiously.

His eyes widened. "Didn't I just say it was a sorry think for getting me in trouble."

"Yeah, so that means you like me?" I quizzed him.

Edward's eyes widened again. He seemed lost in his world, probably trying to figure out what to say next. I decided to pressure him more.

"I don't get you. I thought you hated me after humiliating you in front of your friends. Then you call me a bitch when you were making out with the blonde girl. And now you're being all nice too me. What made you change your mind to asking _me _out on a date?"

He scowled at me. But, I glared back, waiting for his response.

"Are you going to say something?" I smirked.

He looked at me as he gained his composure back. Edward grinned. I looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Well, I guess you're a tough nut to crack Swan. I was testing you, whether you really liked me or not, that's why I asked you out on a date. It would've been way funnier if you did actually say yes to me, so then I could totally make fun of it."

…

"That is the lamest excuse ever! Who would be dumb enough to fall for that? You like me Edward." I teased.

He gaped at me, surprised by my response.

"You think I actually like you? You are right, I do hate you. I hate you for embarrassing me, and how dare you try to make fun of me again. I would never like a girl like you." He spat.

Ouch, that hurt. And just a minute ago, we were finally on mutual terms and now we're back to hating each other. He was about to leave, when I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Mood swings."

Edward stopped, but didn't turn around. He turned his head slightly as I met his gaze. His eyes were cold and emotionless.

"The way you're going, you'll never get a boyfriend." With that, he left.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Was I that bad?

XxX

I limped my way back to the locker room. The nurse said it was just a slight sprain, so I thankfully didn't need crutches. I saw Alice and Rosalie as I made my way up to them. They saw me, smiling cheekily.

"So how did it go?" They asked in unison.

"He hates me." I said simply.

"What? What happened?"

So I told them everything, even quoting what Edward said to me. "…yeh then he told me that I'll never get a boyfriend." Finally finishing my ramble.

"Bella, you are dumb." Alice concluded. I opened my mouth, shocked, literally shocked.

"He does like you! As you said, that was the lamest excuse. If you didn't ask all those questions, you could be going out with him right now!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok fine, maybe I shouldn't have asked all those questions. But your brother is a jackass. What's done is done."

"Bella seriously, I've never seen Edward this mad before. It's like your driving him crazy, which you probably are. If any girl were in your position, they would've said yes straight away." Rosalie giggled.

"Ok Bella, you have to make him like you." Alice said.

"What?! Why would I do that? I don't even like him!" I exclaimed.

She scowled at me. "You said you liked him when we talked in the bathroom!"

"It's his looks! His stupid damn ass looks!"

"I saw you when he was carrying you to the nurse. Your face looked like a tomato, not a peach, a tomato."

Did I like him that much? But he's a jerk, why would I like a jerk? But his smile, his gorgeous, crooked smile. His green, emerald eyes and that messy chunk of bronze with his perfectly toned body. Edward was a god…

Alice and Rosalie looked at me weirdly. My eyes widened, I covered my mouth. "Shit, I really do like Edward Cullen!"

They both smirked at me. "Finally Bella."

"What do I do?! I like your arrogant, egotistic brother. But he hates me. Why do I have to be such an idiot asking those questions! Ahhhhh"

"Calm down Bella!!! There's a party at our house on Friday night. You're going, and your going to seduce Edward."

"_Seduce Edward?!"_

"That's right. If he really does like you, he'll definitely fall for your charm."

"Ok lets start planning!" Rosalie smiled deviously.

XxX

It has been four days. Four days where Edward has ignored me. He didn't sit in his usual spot in Biology, making me have to sit by myself and look like a complete loner. If we saw each other in the hallways I would smile at him but then he would give me the cold shoulder. Once when I saw him, I smiled again. And to my surprise he smiled back, and just when I thought he finally forgave me, he gave me the finger. When we all sat together in the cafeteria, Edward would sit as far away from me, while making out with random girls each day. I would frown each time, looking at the site in front of me, wishing that it was _me _who would be making out with him.

And here I am today watching Edward kiss Tanya in the cafeteria. I had to get out of there, so I made my way out into the hallway. Alice and Rosalie were following me close behind.

"He's never going to talk to me. Our plan is never going to work." I whined.

"Bella don't be so pessimistic. It will work. I promise, ok?" Alice said, trying to comfort me.

"Ugh, ok fine. But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll just go from there. Just come to my house after school, and we'll dress you up and Edward will wish he never ignored you!"

XxX

**EPOV**

It has been two hours into the party. I was watching Jessica sing Halo but I had to get walk away; She was horrible at singing. I made my way to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was wearing a gray top with a black vest and a pair of loose blue jeans. Jasper wore a plain white t-shirt with gray skinny jeans. I was wearing a white shirt with a gray vest and loose navy blue jeans.

"Hey."

"What's taking the girls so long?"

I gave them a confused look, wondering who they were referring too.

"Alice, Rose and Bella." Emmett said.

I gave a disgusted face at the name of 'Bella'.

Jasper chuckled. "Don't tell me you're going to be ignoring her for the rest of your life."

"Well that's what I'm plan on doing." I spat.

Ooh there they are." Emmett was looking up the stairs. "And woah, Bella is smoking hot!"

I looked to where he was pointing. I didn't even notice Alice and Rosalie standing beside her, because my eyes only focused on her, and her only. I never really paid attention to what she looked like, but now, the site in front of me, Bella looked like a goddess. She was wearing a white, flowing spaghetti dress that ended above her knees. It wasn't too revealing, just showing a bit of cleavage. The dress looked stunning on her. She curled her hair letting it flow down her shoulders. Bella applied little makeup, just wearing mascara and a bit of eye shadow. She was walking down the stairs so swiftly, like an angel. Bella caught be looking at her but I couldn't bring myself to look away. She smiled at me, that beautiful smile that would make my heart skip a beat. I couldn't ignore her anymore. She was too beautiful. Just when I was about to smile back, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Guess who Eddie." Tanya squealed.

"Piss off Tanya." I growled, annoyed for taking that wonderful site away from me.

She let go off me and when my site came back to me, Bella was gone. I was going to look for her, but a hand grabbed my arm as I looked at Tanya.

"Come on Edward, lets dance!"

"No I don't want to. Let go of me."

"What's wrong? Do you want to make out?" Tanya asked.

"No, now piss off." I shrugged her off as I went to look for Bella.

I was walking around the crowded area, nearing the karaoke section. There I saw that adorable angel talking to Alice. They looked like they were arguing but I saw them looking my way. I waved to them, looking like an idiot but they turned and talked to each other again. After Alice said something, Bella nodded as they headed their way on stage.

They're going to sing karaoke?!

"Hey guys listen up. Our next singer will be Bella Swan!" Alice said through the microphone. As Alice made her way down, she whispered something in Bella's ears. I made my way to the front, standing next to Alice.

"Bella sings?" I asked, trying not to look desperate.

"Yeah, watch her Edward. She's good." Alice winked.

Her back was facing us, waiting for the music too start.

_It's Bella Bitch. _She turned around.

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

_You got my display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room but you_

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin', while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin?_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_The center of attention  
Even when they?re up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position  
If you?re on a mission you got my permission_

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin?, we keep on rockin', rockin'  
Cameras are flashin? while we're dirty dancin?  
They keep watchin?, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin?_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_I just can't control myself, oh!  
They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!_

Bella was so fucking hot pulling out her dance moves. She was messing her hair, twirling at times and it was turning me on.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_It's Bella Bitch!_

_(_I cut short of the lyrics, changed the name to Bella and added the last line! hehe By Britney Spears, Gimme more)

XxX

**BPOV**

_It's Bella Bitch._ I finished the song. People were clapping, boys whistling. I looked down at Edward and he gave me his dazzling smile at me. My plan was working. I smirked as I made my way down, ready for phase two of my plan.

I walked towards Mike Newton, as he was drinking Vodka.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey, nice singing Bella. You wanna take shots with me?"

I nodded smiling. He started talking to me, but I paid no attention to him. I glanced at Edward as I could feel his gaze locked on me. I smirked.

"So Mike," taking another shot, "how was your day?" placing my hand on his. He grinned, as he put his hand on my thigh. I felt uncomfortable, but it had to be done.

Someone was walking up to us and that someone was Edward.

"Get your hand off her, Newton." He growled sexily.

"Why should he? You're not my boyfriend Edward." I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward ignored me.

"Do you want another punch in the face like last year?"

Mike looked at him. Without a word he quickly got out of his seat and left.

"What the hell was that for?"I asked annoyed as Edward sat down.

I was jumping in joy in the inside as my plan was working _exactly like how I wanted it to be._

"You should thank me. Newton is perverted."

I puffed, taking another shot of Vodka.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Stop drinking! You're going to get drunk."

"Hah! Edward Cullen concerned for me? Woah, never saw that coming."

"Yeah I don't want you vomiting in my house."

"Whatever, I don't get drunk easily. So you're going to take shots with me or what?"

He thought about it, finally agreeing. We spent half an hour talking, laughing and drinking vodka. Ok, drinking wasn't part of the plan but how much harm could it do?

"I bet I can take more shots than you before you pass out." I slurred, slightly drunk.

"Bring it on Swan."

It was after my fifteenth before I knew I was completely drunk.

"You wanna go to my room?" he slurred. I nodded.

I couldn't stop laughing, nor could Edward as we stumbled on the stairs.

"You look drunk Bella."

"That's because I am stupid."

He led me to his room and when he opened it, the first think I saw was a black marker next to his bed.

XxX

"Bella, Bella, wake up!"Someone was nudging me and it was annoying as hell.

"Go away. I want to sleep." I whined.

"MOTHER OF ALL-..BELLA SWAN YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" A man shouted.

I shot up quickly, eyes wide open.

"What, what, what?" I said.

Alice giggled next to me, along with Rosalie.

"So what did you and Edward do last night, Bella?"

I gave them a confused look. I couldn't remember what happened. My head was killing me and this was by far my worst hangover.

"Dude, she's got some nice hand writing." Emmett chuckled from the bathroom.

"SHUT UP"

Huh?

And then Edward walked out. My eyes wide open. I couldn't stop laughing. There Edward Cullen, standing in front of me, his face written all over in a black marker, by _me. _And it read, **I love**, on his forehead, **Bella**, on his right cheek, **Swan**, on his left.

"I can't even bloody get it off!" he growled.

"Relax Edward, just ring the company." I giggled.

"You think it's so funny?! It's your fault to start with! I knew we shouldn't have drunk so much!" He shouted.

"Ok fine I'm sorry Edward. There, I said sorry. You happy?" I couldn't stop giggling. "Hey Alice can you show me another bathroom. I want to shower."

"Yeah sure."

Edward went back into his bathroom, muttering words I couldn't make out. Emmett and Jasper followed him, everyone laughing.

"Hey how come you have nothing written on yourself?" she asked as we reached the main bathroom.

I shrugged and thanked her as I closed the door. I took of my dress, turning on the shower. But then I saw something weird on my back, so I turned to get a better view of it.

…

I screamed like a banshee.

* * *

**Hey guys!! I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! So I wrote a long chapter to make it up to you guys. Haha. Since it's my holidays, hopefully I'll be able to update more, if I'm not lazy ." I've been having a huge writers block latey, but I think I'm getting somewhere now...lol**

**And thanks to red-strawberri for picking out the song for Bella to sing ^.^**

**Please R&R!!**


End file.
